


Roughly 7 minutes after the End of the World that Wasn’t

by ThatBitchintheCorner



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBitchintheCorner/pseuds/ThatBitchintheCorner
Summary: All hope seems lost as the forces of Heaven and Hell insist on restarting Armageddon. Choices must be made and sides must be affirmed, but what is the most tempting isn’t always what we truly desire.





	1. Chapter 1

“We’re fucked”

There before them stood the Archangel  Gabriel and Beelzebub, Prince of Hell. Gabriel, his face twisted in an sadistic smile, began unfurling his wings, one after another; each one more terrifying than the other. Beelzebub, surrounded by flies, unleashed his monstrous wings and brandished his bow and arrow, poisoned with the fires of hell. Both prepared to unleash their wrath upon the angel and demon standing between them and the antichrist.

Crowley, holding nothing more than a spent tire iron from his once glorious, yet now demolished, 1926 black Bentley that had not a scratch upon it until the hellfire that ignited theM25. The demon turned his gaze towards the brilliant light standing beside him. Aziraphale, despite his soft and genial appearance, stood, flaming sword in hand, poised to fight against the horror before them. Crowley’s heart soared at the sight of the angel, a desperate wave of fierce love came over him. “We stand together.” He whispered to himself, trying to steady his confidence against the rage of both Heaven and Hell. Suddenly, the world shifted, and he found himself alone, encompassed in darkness.

“Anthony J Crowley.” A voice boomed from above as time seems to stop. He was now upon the precipice of a brilliantly lit hallway. He walked down the corridor, towards the voice that called to him.

“Anthony J Crowley!”The voice bellowed once more.

“G...god? Is that you?” He sputtered in disbelief.

“Yes, my child.” God’s harmonious voice replied. “It seems things have gotten, well, rather complicated.”

He scratches his head and tried to come up with something witty to say, yet no words came.

God continued. “Crowley, my sweet child, what are you going to do about this situation?”

He sighed, “Well, I just thought I would...you know, fix it.” 

“How did you plan on preventing armageddon?” God asked curiously.

“I don’t know.” He gestured wildly, trying not to show how utterly defeated he felt. “It’s a mess. I don’t know how to fix it.”

“Oh Crowley, how you suffer.” God’s voice soothed. “My fallen angel, your pain displeases me.” 

“Your pain?” Crowley suddenly snarled, in a such an angry tone that it surprised even him. 

“I was forsaken by you. You cast me out. You made me to suffer.” Crowley, forgetting himself completely, lashed out in anger.

“I know. Banishing you caused me pain beyond pain. For you see, my child, of all my creations, I love you and one other, above all.” God’s voice fell upon him like a thousand flaming arrows, setting his heart ablaze.

“You- you love me?” Crowley’s voice broke. Words failed him again as he tears filled his eyes.

“My dearest child,” God continued. “I love you in ways that even I cannot comprehend.”

“But why? Why would you banish me? Cast me out like garbage! That’s not love! It’s cruelty! How could you? Why? Tell me!” He screamed to the heavens, clenching his fists.

“My sweet Crowley, when I created you, there was nothing that could match the love I had for you. You were perfect. My Favorite.” God’s voice echoed thought the vastness. “Then I made another creature, one who was just as perfect and for whom my love was equal. Yet, this creature, one so gentle and pure, needed attention and protection. And that creature, my child, became your eternal purpose.”

Crowley pondered for a moment. Still God continued to speak. “I made the most difficult decision I’ve ever had to make, I needed you to watch over this creature. None other were worthy. For only you could be so mindful and attentive. Only you could be trusted to perform such a task. So I had to cast you out. Knowing that one day, you would fulfill your glorious mission.”

Crowley paused, filled with confusion. “What are you saying?”

“You have done brilliantly protecting my beloved child over the centuries. Keeping him from harm, guarding and watching over him. After all this time, do you think that I have not noticed?” God said plainly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Crowley denied.

“You do, my sweet child. I see your heart, and I know your greatest desire.” As God spoke, Aziraphale appeared beside him; frozen in time, flaming sword in hand, eyes filled with determination as he prepared for battle. He felt his heart skip a beat.

“Crowley, my sweet, you have fought so valiantly, yet even you must see, that this world is meant to burn to ash. But your efforts are not in vain. I will prove my love for you; I offer you a gift.”

Crowley, still fixated on Aziraphale, asked, “A gift?”

“Yes, my child. For your suffering, I offer you the stars. You will have galaxies and nebulas at your whim. But I know that is not enough for you. To prove my love, I offer you my beloved Aziraphale, my most cherished angel, to join you among the stars as your reward. Neither Heaven nor Hell will come for you. You will be together, and free, and my beloved Crowley, you will be happy.” As God spoke, Crowley’s golden eyes changed; they darkened and filled with stars as he was entranced by God’s promise.

“Crowley, my tired child, I offer you happiness. Just say the word, and it will be done.”

Stars danced in his eyes. “Together.” He murmured. “And I will be happy....” His eyes grew wider as visions of eternity with Aziraphale flashed before him. “I will be happy...” He closed his eyes, before opening them again slowly, methodically, as he did, the stars within them began to dim and fade, and were once more the vibrant yellow they had been for many millennia. “But Aziraphale will not be happy.” He paused. “I can be happy in the stars with him, but he cannot. Aziraphale loves his bookshop, and fine wine, and sushi. He loves fancy clothes and crepes and brioche and more than anything, he loves humans and their pursuit of knowledge. How could he be happy without any of those things?” 

“I could make him happy. I can make him forget all Earthly pleasures. He will be yours, and yours alone.” God cooed. “Alpha Centuri and Aziraphale will be all for you. Just say yes, you know you want to.”

“It is true,” Crowley began. “That I love Aziraphale more than anything. That he has held my heart for 6000 years, and that I want nothing more than to be at his side for eternity. But spending eternity in the stars with an Aziraphale who has forgotten his earthly delights, is a cheap alternative. I love him because of his affections for earth.”

“Crowley, my brightest star, this earth is over. If you refuse me, then you, and Aziraphale, will perish.” God proclaimed. “But if you accept, then I promise you that Aziraphale will love you as obediently as he loves Heaven. He will be blissfully happy because I will make it so. How can you refuse?”

Crowley pondered for a moment, his eyes fixed upon Aziraphale’s frozen face. He wanted to reach out, to touch his cheek, to feel his warmth, yet thought better. 

He sighed before speaking. “God, almighty one, while your offer gives me everything I could ever hope for, it is ultimately a selfish desire. I do not want Aziraphale to love me because you command him to, I want him to love me because he choose so. He may never choose to love me, as he is, after all, unfailingly good, but I can accept that.” 

Crowley swallowed hard. “If we are to die, then we will die side by side. My choice and his choice.”

“Are you certain, my beloved?” God pressed.

“Yes.” He answered sincerely. “I am sure.”

God fell silent for a moment. 

“You are, and always will be, loved beyond measure.” God answered. Crowley closed his eyes, tears streaking down his face as he felt God’s love to wash over him. 

The light began to dim, but not before God asked one final question.

“My cherished child, I must know, what does the J stand for?” God asked curiously.

“Oh! Um, it’s just a J really.” He stifled a laugh. “Haven’t given it much thought.”

“I like it.” God replied. “But might I make a suggestion?”

“What’s that?” Crowley asked with wonder.

“How about Jed?” God proposed. 

“Jed?” Crowley laughed. “Jed.” He said again with interest. “Hmmm. Anthony Jed Crowley does have a nice ring to it.”

“It does indeed.” God’s voice echoed through the endless chasm. 

The glowering faced begins to fade, and the brutal reality of the present comes glaringly into focus. Crowley, lowering his tire iron, turns to face the heavenly body beside him.

“Aziraphale,” he murmured. “There is something I have to tell you.”

“I know.” Aziraphale says, as he lowers his sword while turning towards the demon. “There is something I must tell you too. And I’m afraid it cannot wait.” 

......


	2. Roughly 7 Minutes After the End of the World that Wasn’t part 2

“ We’re fucked!”

Aziraphale turns to look back at the group of children clustered together, Pepper, Brian and Wensleydale watch, eyes wide with fear, as the Archangel and Prince of Hell transform into their celestial forms. Adam Young, The Antichrist, stands right behind him and Crowley, the young boy quietly absorbing all that is unfolding around him, but his only concern seems to the be supposed Hell Hound trembling at his feet.  Do something Crowley!  He thinks to himself. He closes his eyes and as he opens them, he feels an intense light shining down from Heaven, one he has not felt for 6000 years.

“Aziraphale, Guardian of the Eastern Gate, I see you found the sword I gave you.” God’s voice broke upon him like the crescendo of a symphony; leaving him shaking with both joy and despair.

“Oh! Well, yes.” He stumbled over his words. “But that’s not important. You got my message! Thank the Lor...I mean, thank you!”

“Aziraphale, what is it that you want me to do?” God asked plainly.

“What I want you to do? Right! What I want you do is to stop this! The world doesn’t need to end!” He waved his arms erratically. “That boy is The Antichrist, and by some miracle, he refuses to start the apocalypse. But Gabriel is convinced that this war must happen, and now he and Beelzebub will stop at nothing to see that Heaven and Hell have their way. But you can stop this, all of it!” He pleads with desperation coursing through his voice.

“Aziraphale, what if this is the Great Plan, the Ineffable Plan, and all of this is meant to happen?” God asked calmly.

“I cannot believe that you would destroy humanity just to settle a proverbial score.” He argued, his voice shaking. “They do not deserve to die. Humans are inherently good and filled with wonder. They have created so many beautiful things; music, art, language, food and books, so many wonderful stories they have told over the centuries! They are curious and constantly seeking understanding and knowledge, and that has given them grace and their lives meaning. How can you destroy so many miracles made from their own hands?” 

“Aziraphale, you, more than anyone, must know how much the human mean to me.” God’s voice offered him some measure of comfort. 

“So...you will stop all of this then?” He asked hopefully.

“Yes, Aziraphale. I will stop this and set things right.” God soothed.

He let out a shriek of joy; his hands clasped together and a brilliant smile flashed across his face. “Oh thank you my Lord! You truly are merciful!”

“I will return the world to the way it was yesterday. What has been done will be undone. I will return the angels to Heaven, with the exception one exception, and banish the demons back to Hell.” God declared triumphantly.

He paused for a moment. “All...all the demons will be sent back to Hell?”

“Yes,” God replied. “All of them.”

“But what about Crowley? Surely you do not intend to banish him to Hell.” The very thought made him ill.

“He is a demon, he belongs in Hell, Aziraphale.” God stated coolly.

“Crowley doesn’t belong in Hell! I mean, he is a demon, but he’s not...he’s not like the rest of them.” He protested.

“Aziraphale, are you saying that he belongs in Heaven?” God’s voice raised in tone ever so slightly.

“Oh goodness no!” He nearly laughed at the idea of Crowley strolling into Heaven with his ridiculously tight pants, low cut shirt and flashy watch, asking Michael for a high-five and languishing seductively over a plush chaise he miracles into existence. “No, he belongs on earth, he’s been living among humans for well, for as long as I have.”

“He has,” God began. “And he’s been corrupting them for as long as he’s been on earth. You remember it was Crowley who tempted Eve to eat the apple. It was him who set all of this into motion. So, in reality, everything that is happening now is directly his doing.”

“In his defense, you did put the forbidden tree in the very center of Eden. Seems to me they would have succumbed to temptation even without Crowley’s influence.” He daringly argued.

“Aziraphale, Crowley is a demon, he is Fallen, and despite what you believe, he deserves to be in Hell.” God reasoned.

“But Hell is angry with him over this business over the mixup with The Antichrist. They will not be pleased with the canceling of the apocalypse.” A shudder went down his spine as he considered what Hell would do to Crowley as a result of his betrayal.

“Aziraphale, I fail to see how that is a concern to you.” God remarked. “What Hell chooses to do with one of their own shouldn’t concern you.”

“Except it does, in fact, concern me. Greatly.” He could hardly conceal his growing anger. “They will destroy him for what he has done for humanity. For what he has done for me.”

“And what has he done for you?” God asked.

“Crowley has been there every time I needed help. He’s saved me more times that I can even count.” His memories go back to the little village decimated by the Black Plague where he nearly discooporated due to illness, to The Bastille where he was nearly beheaded, to Nazi occupied London where he was nearly shot, to a dark alley in the late 1980’s where he was nearly beaten to death; every single one of those moments could have been his last, had it not been for the miraculous appearance of a certain demon. “He’s been there for me. He’s always been there for me.” The words kept coming, and he could scarcely stop himself from speaking. “It was Crowley who came to my rescue time and time again. Crowley who convinced me to try to stop the apocalypse. Crowley who was there for me when Heaven turned their backs on me.”

“Aziraphale, it sounds as if you have affection for him.” God questioned, and he could feel God’s judgement upon him. But he would not be diminished, not anymore.

“If it sounds that way, it’s because I do.” He snapped. “I have more affection for a demon than I do for my own kind. When was the last time an angel offered me any kindness? Heaven treats me like a joke; they belittle and mock me.”

“I am not altering my decision on this, Aziraphale. If you want to save the earth, then Crowley must be sent to Hell. With demon influence, this same scenario will continue to occur, time and time again.”

“You’re asking me to sacrifice Crowley, to damn him to utter destruction at the hands of Hell to save the world?” He clenched his fists and nearly drew blood from biting his lip so hard. 

“I am. But for that sacrifice, you will have the earth and all its splendors. You will have it’s music, art, language, food and books. You will be free from Heaven’s scorn and free to enjoy yourself. Be thankful that I am giving you this opportunity, thankful that I have not cast you out for your indiscretions. I am giving you this reward for your many years of loyal service to making humanity inherently good. Choose carefully, Aziraphale.”

“Then my answer is no. I won’t sacrifice Crowley. I won’t abandon him! You might not care what happens to him, but I most certainly do.” He is filled with defiance now, filled with an anger that he had never experienced before, but now that he had unleashed it, there was no stopping him.

“Not even to save all of mankind? How can one demon be worth all of this?” God’s voice roared back.

“Look at him right now! Just look! Crowley is going to fight Gabriel and Beelzebub with nothing more than some busted car part, and you have the nerve to say he is the cause of humanity’s downfall? He is their savior and protector! He and I, we are the only ones fighting for the earth. We’re the only ones fighting for what is right!” He gestured to the frozen scene playing out before him: Gabriel about to unfurl his final wings, The Prince of Hell raising his cursed bow and Crowley, still in human form, brandishing a bent piece of metalwith as much menace as he could muster.

“Surely you know you cannot win against them. But if you somehow make it out of this alive, Gabriel will see you punished for siding with a demon, and he will not show mercy.” God said with a knowing arrogance.

“I would rather face Heaven’s judgement and die a traitor’s death than betray Crowley!” He spat bitterly.

“Why would you choose to die for this demon?” God roared angrily.

“Because I love him!” He screamed as loudly as he could, and he immediately gasped at the boldness of his own words. He repeated them quietly to himself. “Because I love him.” He looked at Crowley, frozen in time, standing beside him in triumphant glory; poised to defend him and everything he holds dear. He studied the sharp angles of his face, the cascade of fiery red hair that seemed almost ablaze in the evening sunlight, the intensity in his eyes visible even under his dark sunglasses, the trail of freckles that formed over centuries of sunshine that traced along his cheek, spilling onto his neck and down his clavicle. He sighed, drew in a breath and steadied himself before continuing. “I know who I am and I know where I belong. I was afraid before, afraid of what Heaven would think, about what you would think, but I’m not afraid anymore. I love Crowley, and I have loved him for so long that I cannot remember a time when he did not hold my heart. Where he is is where I belong. For you see, I am not only the Guardian of the Eastern Gate, I am the Principality Aziraphale, and along with Demon Anthony J. Crowley, we are the Protectors of humanity, and we will stand together to defend the earth against anyone or anything that threatens our home. Because that is who we are, and earth is where we belong, and we belong together. Me and him. I would rather die fighting by his side, than live in a world without him. For we are together; we are on our own side. I don’t care what Gabriel thinks, he can lick my ass if he doesn’t like it!” He thought for a moment, or was it kiss?

“That is your decision then, Aziraphale?” God asked flatly.

“Yes. That is my decision.” He stood proudly, chest heaving as his hand still firmly gripped the sword. “Furthermore, if you’re going to damn me and cast me out, could you kindly wait until all of this is finished, because I’m in the middle of something important. I cannot simply die without telling Crowley that I love him.”

“Very well.” God’s voice softened. “And Aziraphale, it’s about time, don’t you think?”

“Oh?” He fumbled for words, unsure how to respond. Just as he attempted to process God’s final words, he felt a wave of intense love wash upon him; sending him reeling and filling his eyes with tears. “Thank you, my Lord.” He whispers quietly and as soon as it began, the bright light radiating from the clouds dimmed, and time began again.

He turns his attention away from the terrors before him, and shifted his gaze towards the slender figure beside him.

“Aziraphale,” Crowley began. “There is something I must tell you.”

“I know.” He says, as he lowers his sword while turning towards the demon. “There is something I must tell you too. And I’m afraid it cannot wait.” He swallows hard before continuing. “I’m sorry, my dear, I’m sorry for being a complete fool and for making you wait. I love you. More specifically, I am in love with you, and I have been for a very long time. I was afraid of what Hell would do to you and what Heaven would do to me. But none of that matters anymore. All that matters to me right now is you.”

Crowley smiles as he removes his sunglasses, revealing his golden eyes. “Took you long enough.” Crowley laughs while reaching out his hand toward him. “Angel, you are, and always have been, the love of my life.”

He reaches towards the demon-his demon and gently threads his fingers between Crowley’s, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Time to finish this?” He asks with a smile.

“I believe it is, my angel.” Crowley says as he raises his tire iron and points it towards the wrathful creatures in front of them. “Ready to die?”

“I am now.” He nods as he grips Crowley’s hand tighter. “By your side.” 

......


End file.
